Behind the Green Hood
by hellohell312
Summary: Yoshino is always so scared, so timid. But why? A little backstory to our favorite blue haired hermit, with a little fluff...


**A/N: Hello! First one-shot here, so… be gentle with the comments. But also tell the truth. If it sucks, please tell me, if it's good, also tell me. And let me know if there's anything I need to work on.**

 **Anyway, this is my interpretation on spirits. So if Miku and Kotori became spirits, who's to say that any of the other girls hadn't become one too, instead of just being one? This is basically my thoughts on why Yoshino is so timid and scared. And I picked her out of all the others because she is just so damn cute! :D Sorry if anyone's Ooc**

 **I don't own anything, except my soul.**

* * *

A green hood with ears, blue hair, and a small frame. These were the descriptions of a girl standing outside a boy's room. She was short, and had donned her familiar spirit wear. Her cobalt eyes glimmered in the dark as they read over the words written on the door.

'Shido.'

The shadow of a smile tugged at her lips as she thought of the name. It belonged to her hero. In her left hand was a small puppet. Its white ears dangled as they were held upside-down, and its gleaming red eye was dimmed.

In silence, she waited. For what, Yoshino hadn't the faintest clue.

Every second trudged by as if it were a hundred years, and yet at the same time, a minute passed in an instant.

Why was she here? Why had she left her own room and wandered down the halls to Shido's door? Yoshino had not lost her treasured puppet, she had not needed his assistance. And yet, as the small girl thought of her own room, she could only imagine the loneliness of its four empty walls. Of course she had a bed, and many other accommodations and furniture. But still it wasn't enough.

Yoshino had awoken earlier, a layer of frost covering her bed. As she sat up, the small girl felt hot tears stream down her face. She knew why. She had been dreaming of her past.

Every spirit has a story, another life. But none of them can recall the memories which were forged at the time of their placing. None of them can remember the simplest of details. Some were exceptions, such as Kotori and Miku. But the rest were left in the dark, suddenly appearing in a world where they are hated and attacked. Only when the dark over takes the light, do spirits dream.

And Yoshino had dreamed, but just like all the other spirits, the experience of such dreams vanished like the wind.

So in truth, Yoshino didn't know why she was here, only that she was and was in need of hero. She had long dried her tears, but still the feeling of helpless emptiness raged across her heart, and no amount of Yoshinon's banter could fix this.

The small girl let out a small timid exhale, her hesitance to harsh action showing the true shyness within her. And with such shyness does she lift her hand to reach for the doorknob.

* * *

 _A girl, so small and frail, listens._

 _She presses her ear up to the door and wishes she could have the hearing of her stuffed animal Yoshinon. Said animal is clutched tightly in her left hand._

 _The yelling continues as a feeling of dread buries deep within her heart. The faint exclamations scared her._

 _"_ _Bitch."_

 _"_ _Whore."_

 _"_ _Useless wife."_

 _Her father screams such profanities without heed or caution. She didn't know what they meant, all she did know was that whenever mother and father left that room, mother would always look so sad. Especially so with that blue mark across her cheek._

 _This instance was no different, she would listen until it was over and then wait for her mother to come out._

 _But this time, they didn't._

 _She had heard a faint scream, one belonging to her mother before it was swiftly silenced with a sharp tang. And then there was nothing. Not a sound._

 _The girl had waited. And waited, and waited. After hours had passed, the girl became curious. It had been silent for a long time._

 _She stood and straightened out her white dress. With caution, she reached to push open the door. But before she could, it opened on its own._

 _The little girl looked up. A bulky man stood in the door way, a sneer plastered across his face._

 _"_ _Father…" She whispered._

 _Her gaze soon found his hands. They were covered in a sickening red. The liquid dripped from his finger tips and dirtying the floor._

 _"_ _Hello darling, would you please clean up mommy's mess?"_

 _Her heart pounded at a million miles an hour as she recognized the exact substance that graced his dirty hands. She sucked in a quick breath and nodded._

 _"_ _Mess?" She quivered._

 _"_ _Yes… now just step inside, you have a lot of work to do."_

 _Her father moved aside as she entered the normally forbidden room._

 _It seemed normal at first, but her eyes soon found the slumped body of her mother on the bed. Her mother's clothes had been ripped and shredded, and around her neck was a thick red line that spilled crimson everywhere, drenching the bed in evil stains._

 _From behind her, her father spoke, "Such a shame, those bed sheets were so nice. But, now that you've seen… I guess I have to take care of you too."_

 _Fear struck her before tears could reach her eyes. Her grip on Yoshinon tightened even further. She heard metal come unsheathed._

 _The little girl knew what was coming. The faraway place was calling to her, and her mother was already there, ready to welcome her with open arms._

 _But somewhere in her a voice screamed to run. To live. It was Yoshinon, her trusty friend. The only guide she had in this lonely existence._

 _So, like the obedient girl she was raised to be, she listened._

 _The little girl quickly spun around and held out her mighty hero Yoshinon to protect her. A silvery knife buried its blade straight though Yoshinon's right eye and was halted just above her face. The little girl quickly pulled her hero away, taking the knife with her. She pulls the blade from her friends face. Soon she lets her small hands curl around the knife. With little thought of her actions, adrenaline and survival instinct taking over, she thrusted it forward._

 _The same crimson sprayed everywhere as the hilt stuck from her father's stomach. He let out gurgled yells as blood poured from his open mouth. He slumped forward and soon fell over, free blood pooling at her feet._

 _The girl stood, silent and in shock. What was she going to do?_

 _"_ _Run, get out of here."_

 _The voice brought her out of her silence. She looked around, no one was here. Only two corpses. The girl soon looked down at Yoshinon. It looked at her with its remaining eye._

 _"_ _Run."_

 _She didn't hesitate. The girl listened to her only friend._

 _With haste, she grabbed her mother's green cloak and pulled it over her white dress, yanking the hood all the way over her blue hair. She flew out the front door and into the cold._

 _White surrounded her as she ran through the snowy forest. She had left the little cottage in the woods behind and just ran. It was what Yoshinon had said to do, and Yoshinon was her hero._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _It wasn't long before she was exhausted. The little girl collapsed, her bare legs making contact with the snowy ground. The cold ran through her like a snake slithering across her skin._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Her breath became slower and slower as the snow began to pile atop her small frame. Her eyes felt heavy and she had long lost the feeling in her legs._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _With the last of her strength, she raised her left hand to face her only friend. The white rabbit smiled at her. Despite all that had happened, a small smile pulled at her lips and she returned the gesture._

 _And as she began to lose consciousness, she uttered a name, "Yoshino-"_

 _She didn't get to finish her last words. The little girl died in the snowy woods. And a mighty spirit was born from the remnants of her fleeting words._

* * *

Shido had awoken cold. The temperature in his room had been steadily declining. His eyes opened slowly and watched with fascination as he saw his own breath rise. He sat up slowly.

It was still dark outside, a brilliant moon shown through his window. It provided minimal light but he could make out the general spacing of his room.

That was when he heard it, the slight click. His door slowly opened and a green rabbit poked out from behind the mask of shadows.

Why was Yoshino here? Is she okay? The bitter cold reminded him that, NO, she was not okay.

"Yoshino?" He whispered. "Are you alright?"

He had to help her, then he could sleep.

The small girl stepped into the room hesitantly and closed the door quietly. She didn't respond to his questions. Yoshino took a step towards his bed. And then another, and another, and another.

"Yoshino?"

Soon enough she was at the foot of his bed and hid behind her hood timidly.

When the blue haired girl wouldn't answer, he tried the next best thing.

"Yoshinon? What's going on?"

To his surprise, the little puppet said nothing, it only hung its head down and focused on the floor.

"Shido-san…"

He quickly looked to the small girl. She fidgeted slightly, looking very unsure of herself.

The spirit girl cautiously climbed on to his bed and sat kneeling across from him.

"Shido-san… I need you." She whispered simply.

Yoshino lifted her hood and stared into his caramel eyes. Her eyes held so much sadness and hidden hurt. The room grew colder still and a chill ran up his spine.

A warm smile spread across his face. He wouldn't ask anymore. He wouldn't object. No, Shido would simply accept. Yoshino was a spirit, who was he to deny her comfort.

After a small silence he nodded and said, "Alright."

A grin formed on Yoshino's face and she reached out hesitantly. Shido understood and hugged her. They stayed in an embrace for a while. He felt the room slowly calm and warm up. The small girl buried her face in his shoulder and allowed the faint traces of her past fade away from where they would never resurface.

After a couple minutes, Shido pulled away and Yoshino felt a small part of her drop. Yoshinon was her first hero, but Shido was sure to be her last. So as he pulled away, she was scared… for no matter how powerful a spirit she was, Yoshino would always need a hero.

But she soon realized what was happening. Shido lifted his covers and gestured for her to climb in. A faint blush tainted her pale face as she imagined it for an instant. But soon enough she had gone under the covers and curled up next to Shido.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and held her close. She was warm, warmer than he would have thought with her powers. Yoshino rested her head on his chest and closed her tired eyes.

"Goodnight Yoshino." He whispered as he left a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Yoshino had no more dreams that night. Her last thoughts before sleep consisted of a blue haired boy who had become her hero and the deep love she held for him.

Most spirits don't remember their pasts, but in Yoshino's case… maybe it was a good thing.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was a thing! Tell me how I did, and please leave a comment. I want to know if you liked it or if this was total crap. I'm new to this so constructive criticism only, but if you have praise to give, don't hesitate. XD Yoshino is so cute though. (^ - ^) And sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I'm way too tired to care.**


End file.
